Love Note
by just-call-me-plain-miss-vain
Summary: Lily and James are in Charms and are passing notes. Just a Oneshot, but have a read anyway :D


**I seriously can not get any sleep these days! I am just writing oneshots all the time in the form of them passing notes. Quite sad really, but hey! As long as you guys don't mind, whose to stop me:D :P **

**James**

Lily

**That's the writing form up there. Anyway, I have another one shot like this and I have a whole series if you're interested. So go check them out and I will love you forever :D **

* * *

**Lily my love, how are you on this fine day? Isn't it beautiful?**

What exactly do you want Potter?

**Just to enquire after your health, seeing as you matter so much to me. **

Did you walk into the door as you came in by any chance?

…**I hardly see how that matters.**

Honestly James, that's the third time this week. Anyone would think you were blind from the look of you.

**Lily, I want to tell you something that I've never told anyone before. Something that may shock and surprise you. I've wanted to tell you for a long time now, and I think I'm finally ready to admit the secret truth to you.**

It better not be about how you love me. Again.

…**No.**

James Harry Potter, leave me alone.

**I love you.**

Of course you do.

**I really thought that would work.**

I'm not surprised Potter.

**Are you still going out with that gay guy?**

Aaron Thompson isn't gay!

**You keep telling yourself that while the rest of us watch him lust after Remus.**

Don't talk rubbish. Although…I have to admit, he scared me a little on our last date.

**What did he do?**

He wore pink socks.

**See? Gay.**

Of course he isn't gay! No gay guy could possibly kiss _that _well…

**I hope you aren't speaking from past experience.**

Believe me, I am.

**I demand you never to see him again, Lily!**

Alright.

**Are you serious? You're never going to go out with him again?**

Yes, I'm serious.

…**You've already dumped him, haven't you?**

Yesterday.

**Damn, I thought you were in love with me for a moment.**

I'm sorry to burst your delusional bubble James.

**You should be.**

Look at Professor Flitwick.

**What about him?**

He looks…different somehow.

**I see what you mean. I think he's grown a couple of millimeters over the summer.**

Oh shut up James, that's not what I meant. He just seems…happier, I suppose.

**Maybe he met a midget bird over the summer. I still think he's grown a bit though.**

A bird? You sound like a pimp, James.

**What's a pimp?**

Never mind.

**Oh Merlin, look whose just walked in.**

Professor Doris, I hate Divinations because of her.

**According to her I should have died yesterday.**

According to her I've died six times since coming to Hogwarts.

**I don't know what I'd do if you died.**

You don't give up, do you?

**Nope.**

You really should some day. Soon.

**I'll stop trying the day Professor Doris becomes sane.**

In other words?

**Never.**

How romantic.

**I like to think so, yeah.**

You would, seeing as you're so full of yourself. No offence.

**None taken. Everyone's full of themselves.**

I'm not.

**You think you're too good for me Lily, you have to be slightly full of yourself to think that.**

I don't think I'm too good for you!

**Why won't you go out with me then? Why won't you say yes?**

Because I don't particularly like you.

…**I think you secretly do.**

Trust me, I don't.

**You do.**

I'm pretty sure I would know if I liked someone, Potter, and I really don't.

**You do.**

No I do not!

**Whatever.**

I don't!

**Yeah.**

But I don't!

**I believe you.**

I am going to slap you one of these days. And I don't like you by the way. Just to make that completely clear.

**What are we supposed to be doing in this essay thing everyone is writing?**

I DON'T!

**Sheesh, if you care that much Lily, why don't you prove me wrong?**

And how am I supposed to do that? Hit you? Actually…That's not a bad idea.

**OW! That is NOT what I meant! **

How else could I prove that I didn't like you?

**I was going to suggest going on a date with me, seeing as my suggestions are not quite as violent as yours.**

I would rather eat my own head and then have Professor Slughorn hit on me.

**Your head is much too pretty to eat.**

Stop flirting with me moron, I've told you I don't like you. Can't you handle rejection?

**My councilor tells me that it's because I'm insanely in love with you. And that every time you turn me down my heart rips in two.**

I don't know whether to find that repulsive or sweet.

**The latter I should think.**

Repulsive it is then.

**Why won't you just go out with me, Lily? How long is it going to be until you finally admit that there is something between us that could grow into a love-filled relationship?**

Umm…When there is actually something there?

**I thought you might say that, so I bought you something.**

How many times do I have to tell you James, I will not go out with you for a chocolate frog!

**That's not what I bought you.**

Oh…What is it then? Licorice wands?

**Remus helped me pick it out for you. He still thinks I'm mental for spending so much money on someone who doesn't like me. But I told him to shut up.**

Why would you buy me something?

**Who knows.**

To…bribe me into going on a date with you?

**Got it in one.**

Well, it would have to be a bloody good gift then.

**It really is.**

So what is it?

**I'm not exactly sure what its called, but Remus said you'd like it.**

As long as it isn't as expensive as the Automatic stir burgundy cauldron.

**Lily!**

What? You mean…

**How the hell did you figure it out?!**

James, that cauldron is two hundred and fifty galleons!

**You completely ruined the surprise! I hope you're happy.**

Take it back.

**What?**

Take it back! I can't take something that expensive from you! A chocolate frog, sure, but a two hundred and fifty galleon cauldron? You're insane!

**But I bought it for you!**

You are mental James Harry Potter. Mental.

**So I keep hearing.**

Stop grinning like that! I'm being serious! What on earth were you thinking?

**I was thinking how much I love you, of course.**

I am going to regret this so much…but if you take it back I'll go out with you.

**Really?!**

Yes, just leave me alone now.

**I knew you loved me.**

Correction: I love the cauldron, not you.

**Liar.**

Go away.

* * *

Review for me please :D I read every single one when I get the chance. (Yeah, cause I am so busy all the time...) :D xxxNoemiexxx 


End file.
